Under the Starry Skies
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Natsu's POV: "But there's this other thing that I've been feeling lately. It's about Lucy. The guild used to be my whole world, my everything. But now I almost feel like that about...her." Lucy's POV: "And then our lips met. It was so perfect. I wasn't worried about what our guild would think, or about how weird it was. Because it wasn't. It was so obvious that I loved him." NaLu


**SesshoumaruXRin:** Yeahh, here's another story. Haha, I can't help it, I realized I didn't have ANY Fairy Tail fanfictions and right now that's my favorite anime! (I look forward to the weekends for new episodes!) I'm trying really hard (kinda) to write but I think my brains completely forgotten how to focus. 30 seconds after I decided to write a Natsu/Lucy fanfiction is when I went onto memebase for some Rage comics and did that for like 10 minutes before I realized what I was doing xD but anyhow, here's a new story:)

Disclaimeter: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!

…

**Lucy's POV**

…

I woke up to warmth on my face from the sun blazing in through the window. It really was the season for perfect weather, with maybe only one or two days that were a little too warm. I wanted to lay in bed longer, to bask in the warmth of my blankets and sun. Although something was a little off. It was almost _too_ warm. It was only the early morning's sun and my blankets were so light. I pinpointed the warmth was coming from my right side, closest to the window. I finally opened my eyes, trying to blink away the sudden burst of light and recognized a silhouette laying beside me. I almost freaked out but then I realized it was Natsu. I still would normally freak out and make a big scene but this morning was so perfect.

I slowly turned and looked around and, strangely, I did not see Happy anywhere. I didn't hear anything either so I don't think he was in the kitchen. _'Maybe he's with Carla...then I guess it's just me and Natsu?'_ I felt my face get a little hotter when I realized that we were alone in such close quarters. Instead of pushing him away though, I felt myself crawl a little closer and snuggle up to his side. _'W-what am I doing? This is so embarrassing, what if he wakes up?...I suppose I could just pretend I was tossing and turning in my sleep and had nothing to do with it...he's just so...warm...'_ I always threw such big fits when I'd find Natsu in my apartment, much less my _bed_ but in all honestly...I got mad because I couldn't understand the strange feelings in my chest. Like I wanted him there. I know he's my nakama but I don't feel the same way about Gray or Erza. I'm not stupid though, I am an author and a bookworm. I know fully well about romance and the fluttering feelings of the buds of love but in no way am I going to entertain those thoughts about Natsu. _'Whatever brain, just stop thinking. I'm going to just calm myself and go back to...sleep...'_ And there I went, drifting off to sleep. To dream about that coral hair colored boy with a grin that you could only love.

…

**Natsu's POV**

…

I'm pretty good at keeping my composure despite what my nakamas think. I just rarely often see the need to compose myself. When I'm angry, it usually means my friends have been hurt or I see injustice in the world. When I'm happy...well what's the point in composing that? My guild is my world and I will protect everyone inside it. But there's this other thing that I've been feeling lately. It's about Lucy. The guild used to be my whole world, my everything. But now I almost feel like that about...her. I remember the days when I didn't want to go on quests, I just wanted to stay and spend time with my family. But now I've found myself scouring the quest board for anything and everything. To be with her. For an excuse to go on an extended vacation and find alone time with her. It's in vain a lot though because Erza, Gray and Happy never leave us alone. Or if Gray and Erza do, Happy's never left my side.

That's another thing. Happy. I cannot tell you how much he has been there for me through thick and thin. He's my buddy, my pal, and we've been inseparable through everything. That will never change. But lately I've been finding myself making suggestions that he should spend more time with Carla. They've been so subtle I almost didn't notice it myself. But he hasn't noticed anything weird, he's happy to get advice about Carla. Last night when we were headed home we bumped into Wendy and Carla who then said they had fun plans that night. I don't remember what they were, I was too busy thinking about how tired Lucy seemed that day. Carla, in her own way, invited Happy and me to come along. I said I was feeling kind of tired but Happy should go. Happy looked kind of worried but when I gave him a big smile he decided to go, saying that he'd spend the night. I walked in the opposite direction and watched the gondoliers float by. I looked up and realized I had walked all the way to Lucy's apartment. I grinned as I hopped up to her window and opened it. She hated it when I broke into her apartment but it was well worth it to me. I looked down at her sleeping in her bed. She looked so...pretty. I directed my eyes over to her couch where she said if I'm going to sleep here ever, I need to sleep there. I obeyed her sometimes but her bed was so comfy and I enjoyed her presence a little too much. I climbed down, shut the window and pulled the covers over me and smiled at her as I fell asleep.

I woke up the second I felt her stir. I decided to keep my eyes shut to see what her reaction would be, although I knew pretty well she'd freak. I braced myself when I heard her realize I was there with an audible gasp. She hesitated though and I could feel her warm breath on my face. _'...she isn't going to kick me out of the bed? She's so warm...'_ She turned and I could tell she must have been looking around for Happy. When she realized he wasn't here she turned back to me and paused for a while. Then she did something that surprised me. She crawled in closer and laid her head against my arm. _'Fight for composure Natsu. You know if she realizes you're awake now you'll not only have ruined the moment but she'll be pissed and never do it again.'_ Although even just a second of this bliss could make me happy for a whole week. Or even a month. _'Kami, her skin is just so warm...what is she doing to me?'_ When I was certain she had fallen back asleep I opened my eyes and peered down at her. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't stop myself from turning towards her and putting my arms around her. She stirred slightly and nuzzled in closer but didn't wake up. I let myself fall asleep with dreams of a beautiful blonde celestial wizard making me a big feast as my wife...

…

**Lucy's POV**

…

_She was running. Running away from a looming dark shadow that was chasing after her no matter what way she turned. She had tried everything and was out of magic power. She was alone. But then! She saw a red glow out of the corner of her eye. Fire suddenly engulfed her surroundings. But she wasn't scared. She knew those were the flames of her nakama. And there he stood, his fists flaming and his face enraged, glaring at the shadow._

"_You think you can mess with my girl!? THINK AGAIN ASSHOLE!" He grabbed me and put me safely on a ledge while he destroyed the shadow. His fire was incredible. Regardless of being able to eat fire to regain power, his flames never seemed to burn out. The more trouble his friends were in, the more his flames burned brighter. This time, though, they engulfed all the tragedy around us. It wiped out all the monsters and the Shadow in sight. He turned to me and grinned, giving me a thumbs up. I wiped my tears away and smiled. And then he was before me, his face so close to mine. He scooped me up like a baby and put my on his lap. His face was so, so close..._

_ And then our lips met. It was so perfect. I wasn't worried about what our guild would think, or about how weird it was. Because it wasn't. It was so obvious that I loved him and his affection was returned in our passionate kiss. He gently pulled away and gave me the most enchanting smile I've ever seen. It wasn't his usual trademark smirk or his friendly smile. It was a smile just for me, that told me, I love you Lucy. And the sun peaked out behind him, showing sunlight to all the land. It grew brighter and brighter until-_

"Errhmm..." I felt myself being pulled awake by the sun in my eyes. It was so bright, it must have been midday. I felt something heavy on my tummy so I opened my eyes and it was Natsu's arm curled around my bare skin, blankets tossed to the side, shirt lifted slightly up. I felt my face start to flush as I looked over and saw Natsu's beaming face. My face was so hot I was at a loss for words.

"Morning Luce! You sure slept a long time! How about I go and make some breakfast?" Before I could even say anything he moved his arm and started to crawl over me to get to the kitchen but stopped halfway. Halfway meaning he was leaning right over me! He looked at me with this mischievous face on that seemed way too perverse to be Natsu and then proceeded to be on his way to my kitchen to fix up some breakfast. I just laid there, face flushed and unsure of what to do. _'C-come on Lucy! Get a hold of yourself! This is the part where you yell and scream at him and kick him out. What's gotten into you?'_' Then I realized which pajamas I had worn to bed last night. It had been a little warmer than most nights so I had worn my most revealing, suggestive pajamas-that-bordered-on-lingerie ever! And the covers had been kicked off, that must have been what Natsu was smirking at! I turned red from top to bottom and flipped.

"NAATTSSUUUU! YOU PEEKED DIDN'T YOU!?" I threw on a robe and charged into my kitchen. I froze though, when I saw him at the stove...shirtless. I obviously see his muscles all the time but he didn't even have his scarf on. My eyes met his smirk.

"Now look who's peeking." He winked at me. I went red again and stormed off to the bathroom. I took a quick bath because I didn't want the food to get cold but I did apply a little extra make up...for no particular reason at all. I looked into the mirror and flushed again remembering this morning's dream in its entirety. My heart started beating faster and I became a little nervous. _'Mou, really Lucy! What are you getting all worked up for? It's just Natsu and that was just a dream! Now go out and have breakfast with him. It's just Natsu. Just...shirtless...Natsu...that look he gave me this morning though...it sent shivers up my spine. Mou!'_ I shook it off and headed to the kitchen trying not to remember anything.

…

**Natsu's POV**

…

I woke up from the bright midday sun shining through my eyes. I looked down and saw Lucy and me still in the same cuddly position and smiled. I did notice though, she must've gotten hot and kicked the blankets off because her whole body was in view and by the pajamas she was wearing she must not have been expecting me last night. I vaguely remember Juvia and Cana looking at a magazine of women in extremely revealing dresses and said something about _lingerie_. My arm was still around her and had pushed up her pj's a bit revealing some skin. I really should do the respectful thing and pull at least some covers back over her but something in me stirred and just couldn't bring myself to do it. It was too late anyways, she awoke and was looking at my arm around her. I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, trying to resist the sudden urge to pull her closer. She looked so adorable with the pink staining her cheeks.

"Morning Luce! You sure slept a long time! How about I go and make some breakfast?" I moved before she could respond but I found myself stalling above her. An animalistic feeling inside of me made dirty thoughts come into my head and I couldn't help but look at her, about damn ready to do something but I pulled myself off. I walked into the kitchen, found some breakfast items, and turned the stove on. It heated up quickly along with the air surrounding it, so I got a mischievous thought to take my shirt and scarf, surprisingly, off before she walked in yelling at me.

"NAATTSSUUUU! YOU PEEKED DIDN'T YOU!?" She came in with a robe and obviously was not prepared to find me standing there shirtless. I'm not blind, I know my muscles are impressive to women, but it was the first time I had stopped her dead in her tracks. I couldn't stop the smirk on my face from forming.

"Now look who's peeking." I winked and she turned redder. I continued making breakfast smiling to myself at this sudden, and very welcomed, turn of events.

…

**SesshoumaruXRin:** Okay, at first I was planning on this being a oneshot but this is probably my best start to a fanfic yet so I'm going to keep this going. It's a pretty good inside scoop to both of their minds for this chapter but for the next one prepare for a little more storyline! Review please! Those are what really motivates me to keep writing! :D


End file.
